


*spoilers* CYTUS II CHAT FIC

by Ereri_Is_Life



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Help, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Is_Life/pseuds/Ereri_Is_Life
Summary: -Cytus II chat fic on iM-extreme crack-just assume they saved Cherry and Ivy afterwards cuz both don’t deserve to die (cries in Nora noises-with swearing content, rated Teen and Up-memes-each character with responding stories-GUYS PLZ FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ON ANY PUNS/IDEAS U WANNA ADD TO THE FUTURE CHAPTERS help is appreciated ;D
Relationships: Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ & Simon Jackson | Xenon, Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ/Aroma White | Paff, Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV & Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V, Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V, Nora & ROBO_Head (Cytus), Rin | OPCI_0584_X/Sagar Thakker, Simon Jackson | Xenon & Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR, Simon Jackson | Xenon & Joe Miller, Simon Jackson | Xenon & Sherry Pauline | Cherry, Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. welcome to the club how may I help you

Names: (will change later throughout the story)

Neko: NEKO#φωφ

Simon: Xenon

ROBO_Head: ROBO_Head

Paff: PAFF_Official

Colin: ConneR

Ivy: OPCI_2501_IV

Vanessa: OPCI_2501_V

Sherry: Cherry PuNK_Official

Rin: OPCI_0584_X

Sagar: S_Thakker

Nora: SS_N

Joe: JOEZ

_NEKO#φωφ added Xenon, ConneR, JOEZ and other 8 people in ‘heweeoooo’_

NEKO#φωφ: hi this is McDonald’s what can I help you?

PAFF_Official: um Neko I think we’ve already talked about that ‘having too much McDonalds in a week’ issue right?

NEKO#φωφ: Awwww c’mon not just us there’re still others!!!

JOEZ: I thought u gonna say ’20% discount going to JOEZ Cafe’ now im sad :(

NEKO#φωφ: *pats head* maybe I’ll post on iM if I rmb

Cherry_PuNK_Official: oh hi Neko!!!

NEKO#φωφ: BIG SIS!!!!!! Yay!!!!

OPCI_0584_X: hi Ms Asakura? May I ask what’s this group for?

NEKO#φωφ: sup Rin and plz call me Neko for how many times —— well of course this group is v. Important and I’ll tell you later… y’ know, sUspEnSe!! sHHHHHHHH

OPCI_2501_IV: As much as you wanted your ‘suspense’, I’m either going to stay silent or I’m going to leave the chat since there’s no proper reason for me to stay, along with Vanessa.

NEKO#φωφ: oh yEa your names!!!!! Imma change them that’s why I feel dizzy

SS_N: Ms Neko, are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you need Robo to give you an analysis?

NEKO#φωφ: nUmBeRs and a bunch of I-don’t-knows!!!

Xenon: ……

NEKO#φωφ: here comes the handsome blonde ;) I’ll be right bAcK

Xenon: save me from the misery

_NEKO#φωφ changed PAFF_Official to Aroma_Rolls_

Aroma_Rolls: ‘pun intended’?

_Aroma_Rolls posted a sticker: aggressive Kaori noises.png_

NEKO#φωφ: yea cope with it

_NEKO#φωφ changed JOEZ to ohhh it’s uncle Joe!_

Ohhh it’s uncle Joe!: Im no uncle young lady hold up my Yamameto—

NEKO#φωφ: shit sorry imma change that

_NEKO#φωφ changed ohhh it’s uncle Joe! to YAMAMETO_

YAMAMETO: now that sounds like it thx

NEKO#φωφ: np :P

_NEKO#φωφ changed ROBO_Head to Carrot_

Carrot: This unit is confused. Explanation needed from Ms Neko Asakura

NEKO#φωφ: how do I know go ask ur mum

_NEKO#φωφ changed SS_N to Carrot’s_mum_

Carrot’s mum: I don’t think it is wise to change my username to that… and @Carrot, Robo means carrot in Chinese and when translated to Japanese, the romanji is also called Robo therefore Ms Neko used this pun to change your username, is that information enough for the analysis?

Carrot: Affirmative.

NEKO#φωφ: that’s why I hate science I KNEW IT

_NEKO#φωφ changed Cherry_PuNK_Official to BIG_SIS!!!_

BIG_SIS!!!: Yay friendship goals!! *high fives*

NEKO#φωφ: you got that!! *high fives* oh and btw teach me how to shot a gun I wanna tryyyy

ConneR: I think that’s not quite suitable for a girl like you to learn these skills. Not to be offensive, I’m just stating the truth.

_NEKO#φωφ changed ConneR to go_have_skincare_

go_have_skincare: … I’ll keep that in mind

NEKO#φωφ: 9 years difference, one being a handsome blonde and one with extremely bad skincare. Great couple. I ship that somehow.

Xenon: what the actual fuck Neko

_NEKO#φωφ changed Xenon to noble_gas_

noble_gas: says the one that hates science

NEKO#φωφ: wait shut up

noble_gas: excuse me?

NEKO#φωφ: you’re supposed to be non-reactive!!!! Xe :)

_NEKO#φωφ changed OPCI_0584_X to cute_glasses_

cute_glasses: I’ll… take this as a compliment? Thanks

NEKO#φωφ: np next time I’ll visit you and Sagar for some plants;)

S_Thakker: it’s fine if u wanna take some since Rin always have some duplicates

NEKO#φωφ: hurray!!!!!

_NEKO#φωφ changed S_Thakker to cute_eagle_

cute_eagle: …… that’s not for sale though

NEKO#φωφ: yea yea I know I know

_NEKO#φωφ changed OPCI_2501_IV to protective_girlfriend_

protective_girlfriend: please don’t change Vanessa’s name

OPCI_2501_V: but I want a new name… Ivy pwetty please?

protective_girlfriend: fine but @NEKO#φωφ don’t do something weird or else I’m going to sue you

_NEKO#φωφ changed OPCI_2501_V to pretty_blue_flower_

pretty_blue_flower: thanks for the nickname!! I like it!!!

NEKO#φωφ: Awwww that’s great ;)

protective_girlfriend: so the motive of creating this group is…?

NEKO#φωφ: *intense drum roll*

NEKO#φωφ: since we saved the world are we superheroes?

noble_gas: ah shit here we go again…

-End-

-Next chapter: Neko: Superheroes!!!-


	2. Neko: we’re superheroes!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team thinking of superheroes but things went wrong   
> and damn everyone here knows anime  
> mentions of Kuroko no Basuke cuz I've been re-watching the show :)

Names:

Neko: NEKO#φωφ

Simon: noble_gas

ROBO_Head: carrot

Paff: Aroma_Rolls

Colin: go_get_skin_care

Ivy: protective_girlfriend

Vanessa: pretty_blue_flower

Sherry: BIG_SIS!!!

Rin: cute_glasses

Sagar: cute_eagle

Nora: carrot’s_mum

Joe: YAMAMETO

NEKO#φωφ: so since we saved the word aren’t we superheroes?

noble_gas: ah shit here we go again…

BIG_SIS!!!: DAMN YES WE ARE!!!! Gotta think a great team name @NEKO#φωφ u rock!

pretty_blue_flower: I’m… sorry? I really don’t want to kill anyone… it’s not my fault… *sobs*

NEKO#φωφ: wait wait no no no I didn’t mean that I mean… the architect Ilka should be the one that bears all the responsibility right? According to what Ivy said to us before…

protective_girlfriend: great that you remember my words

NEKO#φωφ: fine but that’s still not the point I mean— we should have a group name right? Since we did all sorts of stuff tgh

Aroma_Rolls: maybe u can ask on iM?

NEKO#φωφ: great idea!

_NEKO#φωφ posted a message on iM_

_iM:_

NEKO#φωφ: tsundere and handsome guy, old man without skincare, me, dos personas, ur sister, several robots and yamameto etc. Name a better name I’ll wait.

4749 likes 3031 retweets 468 comments

NEKOSAIKOU: ROFL WHAT EVEN

C_Hanatsuka: but why one’s on Spanish tho [user has been banned]

Kiva: wwwwww it’s just weird af

Ace: Team Crackheads [user has been banned]

NEKO#φωφ: more more more!!!!! I want mmOOOrrrEEE IDEAS

RRR: k-pop groups but distorted

…….

Crimson_0: maybe wave busters (?) copied from the ancient movie ghostbusters and wave means sound waves (?) I don’t even know what im talking about wwww

NEKO#φωφ: @Crimson_0 approved!

Chat:

NEKO#φωφ: so this is what happened in iM and yEs we are… *inhales* THE WAVE BUSTERS!!!

noble_gas: wtf is the description and I’m not ‘tsundere’

NEKO#φωφ: well no one says ur handsome so u think ur handsome? oHHHHHH

noble_gas: wait I don’t mean—

_NEKO#φωφ changed noble_gas to Tsundere_

Tsundere: fuck this shit im out

_NEKO#φωφ has restricted Tsundere, Tsundere may not be able to send any messages for 10 minutes_

NEKO#φωφ: hA okay now since we have a team name we should move on to powers! I’ll start off: WHERE’S MY NEKO ARMY #nekoarmiesassemble and YES I WIN WITH NUMBERS

NEKO#φωφ: I have an army.

pretty_blue_flower: But we have a hulk!

NEKO#φωφ: ?!!!!!!

Aroma_rolls: uh Vanessa?? Where did you learn this?

pretty_blue_flower: oh I saw these ‘avengers’ memes in cyTus when I was still there and I find it interesting soo im here! :)

YAMAMETO: gimme the stones we have no time left

NEKO#φωφ: hMMMMM iNtErEsTiNg

cute_glasses: I guess… I’ll go with the earth powers…

cute_eagle: max dexterity for me plz and thx

NEKO#φωφ: ooh ooh it’s getting interesting!!!!! How about others? I seeeveryone’s onlineeee ;)

BIG_SIS: I think I’ll be holding a shield with a pistol and shoot ppl wwww

NEKO#φωφ: isn’t that the usual thing that u do…?

BIG_SIS: wait yes that is… you have a point

NEKO#φωφ: I know! You can throw milk to enemies with an ignite pass!!

Aroma_rolls: …ignite pass??? Isn’t that the skill name of Xuroko Xetsuya from X’s basket? That show is a legend

NEKO#φωφ: sushhhhhh no one should know about this

YAMAMETO: FORMLESS YAMAMETO!!! *tosses the bottle*

go_get_skin_care: classic music overflow

NEKO#φωφ: aHa THAT’S MY SENSEI

_NEKO#φωφ has changed go_get_skin_care to Sensei_

Sensei: wow it’s rare to see Asakura to change a normal name

NEKO#φωφ: stfu IM ABSOLUTE

carrot’s_mum:I think my supernatural analytical skills and Robo’s inhuman strength is enough for the team already

Carrot: 93.8% affirmative, in calculation with some minor issues encountered in battle

protective_girlfriend: please take note of the AEsir incident humans.

NEKO#φωφ: dude noted with thx

protective_girlfriend: it’s just easy copies… of memories :)

NEKO#φωφ: holy shit IT’S THE PERFECT COPY

YAMAMETO: and damn Ivy with a smiling emoji gives me chills

cute_glasses: talking about the series, is it possible to actually try controlling the entire weapon and use it towards the enemy with 100% accuracy? @protective_girlfriend @carrot @carrot’s_mum

protective_girlfriend: you mean aiming floating objects at someone? Yes, why not?

carrot: with scientific reports and the advanced technologies nowadays, it shouldn’t be a huge problem. I’d say the statement is affirmative

carrot’s_mum: Ms Rin, regarding this, you are free to take a look at the data and examine together as long as you keep this confidential.

cute_glasses: thanks!

NEKO#φωφ: okay that’s nEw

Tsundere: weebs

NEKO#φωφ: fuck off man last time I saw you having a conversation with Shannon about the basketball anime and your room stored so many souvenirs should I send pics you have 3 sec to respond or else see you on public iM

Tsundere: fInE yes I have quite an amount of these

NEKO#φωφ: so your ability is…?

Tsundere: maybe more on the defence(?) although ankle breaker and Thor’s hammer sounds cool to me

NEKO#φωφ: but tbh… u dun have neither the IQ of AkaXhi nor the strength of MurasakiXara so stick with ur hacking shit

Tsundere: hey!

NEKO#φωφ: A R E Y O U D E F Y I N G M E ,S I M O N?

Tsundere: ……. Sorry

NEKO#φωφ: great :) then Wave Busters…….. GO CRUSH iM!!!

NEKO#φωφ: …… did we left out anyone?

prettty_blue_flower: that’s very inconsiderate of you Neko…

NEKO#φωφ: u know what nvm ur can already destroy the whole world urself so does ability even matter to you hA

NEKO#φωφ: imma went offline Kenta needs sweets up the cabinet

NEKO#φωφ: oh and absolute doesn’t equal to being short ;)

NEKO#φωφ: Emperor out!

_NEKO#φωφ went offline_


End file.
